


eyes on you, eyes on me

by moonlight_fairytale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Midori and Chiaki and (kinda) Kuro appear too, Naru-chan isn’t really there, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale
Summary: Following Tetora, on his quest to finally ask Arashi out.
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	eyes on you, eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All About Us by He Is We

The first to notice was probably Midori. With how much time they spent together, it was hardly any surprising. 

“They even have bonus stickers for the orders…” Midori said, with a weird, dreamy look in his eyes. 

“Is that the pink one?” Tetora tried to remember which one was Midori’s fave. All the mascots seemed to blend into one entity after some time, all looking the same in Tetora’s eyes. They were all pastel colored cute animals, so it was _difficult_ to differentiate them sometimes, but he already made the mistake of calling one character the wrong name and was punished with the silence treatment for the rest of the day. 

“Yes! Here, look.” Midori showed him a picture of his dish, a crepe that was so expensive because someone drew a mascot’s face on it with chocolate. “I almost wish I didn’t have to eat it.”

Horrifying thought. If Tetora were to pay that much for a meal, he’d eat it with no regrets. He let out a forced smile while thinking that - to each their own. Besides, that was about the only time he’s seen Midori that happy. “Good thing you gathered the courage to finally go there.”

Just last week, Midori went on and on about how he wanted to visit the place, but wasn’t able to. He always felt out of place and often skipped on events, even though he wanted to go so badly. There was that one time when Tetora even had to accompany him and endure the shame of being one of the only two guys in a line full of girls, who stared at them not so subtly. Not fun, but at least he was a good friend. 

“I thought about ditching it when I stood in the waiting line, but it wasn’t so bad inside. They had separations for the booths.”

“Man, is it that popular with girls?”

“Yep, the voice actor for the main character voices a lot of pretty boy characters so…” He said flatly. Tetora did recall that Midori didn’t like the main character. Because he wasn’t cute enough or something. He honestly had no clue what the criteria was because they all looked so similar, but he dare not say that out loud. 

“Oh, okay.” He thought that conversation was over, yet Midori stared at him suspiciously. “What? Why do you look at me like that?”

“You looked like you were considering going there.”

“But I wasn’t? Why would I go to this place? You know how their meals don’t even taste that good, and they charge so much. Only fans go to these places.”

“You totally were.”

“I totally wasn’t!”

“You wanted to take Narukami-senpai there.”

“Why would I?”

“Because you have been crushing so hard on her.”

That...he couldn’t refute. Midori stated it like a fact, which was true because he was helplessly in love with her. “No way. I’d take her somewhere nicer.”

“Anytime soon?” Midori shot him a skeptical look. Ugh, that was below the belt!

“I just...need to make a good plan! If I take her somewhere, it has to be perfect!”

Midori sighed. “I think you should just do it.”

“It’s easy for you to say! I’ve never...gone on an actual date, so I don’t know what to do…”

“I guess I _could_ help.”

“Wait, seriously?” Midori did go on a few dates, which was...uh, a few more dates than Tetore had. At this point, any help was welcomed. 

“If you find it hard to ask directly, how about asking if senpai is free, then take her to a romantic place? I have a list of cute cafes…”

* * *

**  
_To: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_Hey, senpai! how are u doing? haven’t seen u around lately, are u busy or somethin?_

**_From: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_Yes T.T we have a product launch so it’s suuuuuper busy. Can’t even take a break! (╥_╥)_

**_To: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_Ahh, i see! Dont overdo it tho! If u need any help im here! :)_

**_From: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_Thank youuu!! ♡♡ but it’s totally okay! (´• ω •`) ♡ I know you have your own responsibilities, so don’t overdo it either!~_

* * *

“Are you alright, Nagumo? You seem like you’re down.” Chiaki was concerned, probably due to his excessive sighing. 

“Ah, I’m fine!” He didn’t want to worry. They scheduled this meeting to discuss their next activity and he didn’t want to waste precious time. Especially when it was hard enough to set this meeting in the first place. 

“No need to pretend!” Chiaki smiled at him. “Just tell me!” 

“Ah, I kinda...got rejected?”

Chiaki gasped in visible shock. The expression he had would’ve been funny, if it wasn’t on his expense. “Rejected like…?”

“I tried to ask someone on a date and got rejected, yes.” He was starting to feel slightly miserable saying it out loud. 

“Did she have a reason?” 

“Well, she said she was busy…”

“You think she isn’t really busy and trying to avoid you or…?”

“No! She is busy, I know that!”

“In that case, it can’t be helped, right? It doesn’t mean you were completely shut down. She might agree when she has more time!”

“That’s...true…” Tetora said slowly. Right, he shouldn’t give up that quickly! He gotta try again some time later! “Hey, taichou, have you gone on a date before?”

“Eh? Why do you ask all of a sudden?”

“Just curious. I got Midori-kun to help a bit, but I thought that maybe you’ll have better advice.” He had to ask. 

“Ah, well…”

He was surprised to receive a legitimate answer from Chiaki. It started with the usual _be yourself!_ \- which he already heard from Midori. But then he talked about how important it was to maintain eye contact while speaking and to check ahead of time if she had any allergies, if they were going to a restaurant. 

“I think you should impress her with your strength!”

“How?” Tetora frowned and tried to think where he could fit Karate in all of that. He liked the idea of showing his manliness, but he figured martial arts training didn’t make up for a good first date. 

Chiaki laughed at his troubled face. “Not that. I talked about singing, since we’re idols - you could take her to a karaoke bar.”

Oh, right, that could work! Although, he had a feeling _he_ would be the one getting impressed if they’ll go singing. 

* * *

**_From: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_Wahh, you wouldn’t believe it! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ I just have the worst luck! Losing my voice before a performance, worst luck everrrrr_

**_To: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_How did that happen? :/_

**_From: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_I wanted to put up a little cheerleading performance for the track club. Apparently, I shouted too loud ;w;_

**_To: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_Make sure u rest enough!! And drink lots of tea!_

* * *

“I think _I_ have the worst luck in the entire universe…” Tetora sighed. 

“Hmm…” He could hear Kuro’s voice muffled on the other side of the line. “It is some bad luck…”

“Then...what should I do, taisho?” If he could trust anyone, it would be Kuro. Sure, Midori had more experience in dating and Chiaki gave him good advice, but the most reliable person in his eyes would always remain Kuro. 

“You gotta be straightforward, Tetsu. It won’t do if you keep circlin’ around the subject like that.”

“But I don’t know how to say that.” He tried, he really tried. It wasn’t his fault that Arashi was so dazzling and beautiful and pretty, and that he would occasionally forget how to speak around her. 

“Just listen to me, open your messages.”

“Ahh, hold on.” He put the call on speaker so he could listen to Kuro and do as he was saying at the same time. “Yes, what’s next?”

“Type in do _you wanna go on a date in the weekend_ , question mark.”

Tetora repeated the words as he typed them. 

“Now hit send.”

It took him two minutes to realize what he had done. He was so used to following Kuro’s orders so it became a habit to do so without thinking. No - it was more than a habit, it was an instinct, like breathing. Kuro said and he just followed. 

“I...I just sent it…”

“That’s the point?”

“No... I actually sent it…”

“C’mon, no mullin’ over it. What’s done is done, so just wait for an answer and that’s it.”

 _Of course,_ Kuro could say that with such calmness. He didn’t message his crush asking them on a date! Tetora wanted to bury his head in the pillow and pretend he never did that. In fact, he was about to hang up the call and do it. 

**_From: Narukami Arashi-senpai (°ロ°) !_ **

_This weekend is a bit tough for me, but how about next weekend? (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡_

“Oh my God…”

“What?” Kuro asked. Ah, he was still on the line…

“Taisho!” Now, instead of burying his face in the pillow he felt like crying into it. “It actually worked?!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tetora: *existing as the good, hard working boy he is*  
> Arashi: it’s free real estate ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> —  
> I’ve already read a cute Tetora/Arashi date fic, so I probably won’t write a direct continuation for this. Might write something else if I have the time, though~


End file.
